


Never Gonna Be Alone

by isshikisenpai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Semi's family is here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6021169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isshikisenpai/pseuds/isshikisenpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Semi and Tendou go costume shopping for Halloween and things get a lil' Funky </p><p>Inspired by Semi's current concern - Tendou told him that he looks uncool in casual clothes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Gonna Be Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Happy very very very very late birthday Kurii!!!!! forgive me for finishing this so many months late but I hope you enjoy it!! Happy Valentines instead I guess ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿

Semi stared at the mess of clothing scattered across his bed. He knew he didn’t need to be spending over an hour trying to pick out an outfit for tomorrow when it was just a shopping trip with Tendou, but it was specifically _because_ it was with Tendou that he was trying so hard. Tendou had invited Semi to get a Halloween costume for their upcoming joint party with the other Miyagi teams, and despite Semi’s lack of enthusiasm for costumes, he had obliged.

He told himself the only reason he said yes was because he needed to buy new winter clothing, but the more nervous he got as the days ticked by, he knew he was just lying to himself. _Sure Satori, I’ll come with you even though I don’t want to. Why? Because I like you._ He shook his head. He wished it was that easy. Semi brought his hands up to his chest and felt his heart racing. _Now is really not the time for this._ Flustered, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _Outfit first._

With a sense of determination he grabbed a long sleeve shirt and what he considered to be matching pants from his bed. Taking off his tank top and sweatpants, he quickly changed into the clothes he had chosen.

“Is this okay? What if he doesn’t like this either?” he mumbled, as he looked at himself from different angles in his bedroom mirror. With a sense of unease he tugged at his collar, thinking maybe he should try on something else.

“EITA?” His father Kiyoshi yelled from the downstairs living room, startling him. “Your phone finished charging!”

 _Oh yeah, oops._ Semi had been charging it during dinner and had forgotten to bring it back to his room. He quickly buttoned up his pants and jogged downstairs.

His father was sitting on the couch with Yuzuki, Semi’s mother, and they were watching the late night news together. As Semi’s footsteps approached, his father turned around.

“Ah Eita, here you go.” He passed Semi’s phone to him with a frown. “Is that what you’re wearing tomorrow? Your sense of fashion is always very questionable.”

“More like yours is,” Yuzuki mumbled.

“What?”

“I said more like his is,” she said louder, pointing at the television. As Kiyoshi turned back to glance at the screen, Yuzuki winked at Semi.

Semi laughed, shaking his head. His father had somehow missed what she had said despite being closer to her than Semi was. Semi glanced at the television too, noticing the time read 22:38. He thought it would be best to sleep soon and started walking out of the living room doorway while still listening to his parents’ conversation.

“What? That’s just a news reporter in a suit?” His father’s voice was almost desperate.

“Aw, too bad. You missed it.”

“What was he wearing?”

“Hot pink sweatpants and a Christmas sweater.”

“That’s what I’M wearing!” Semi suddenly heard a loud bang followed by his father yelling out loudly. “OH MY GOD MY KNEE!”

Semi quickly turned around and peeked back into the doorway to the living room. His father was lying on the floor facing the ceiling and holding his leg bent up close to his chest while his mother was laughing hysterically. Semi, who at this point had also started laughing, was about to return to his room when Yuzuki called out to him in the midst of her own laughter.

“Eita, can you get some ice please?”

“Okay.” He walked to the freezer and pulled out the ice tray, quickly putting it down and shaking his hands from the chill in his fingertips. As he placed the ice on a small hand towel that he then wrapped up into something like an ice pack, he was reminded of the winter weather that he knew would be coming soon. Winter meant horrible early morning practice, which meant Tendou would be complaining for the entire day, every day. Semi was glad though, that Tendou shared his distaste for training in the cold, even though the rest of the team seemed to somehow enjoy it.

“How’s the ice?” Yuzuki asked, as she interrupted his thoughts.

“Here.” He threw the ice pack over the kitchen counter and into her outstretched hands.

“Thanks.” She knelt back down beside Semi’s father and placed it on his knee. “Ah Kiyoshi, after nearly thirty years of marriage, I still can’t believe how slow you are on the uptake.”

“But Yuzuki, you said you loved the sweatpants! And the Christmas sweater too!” Kiyoshi moved to sit up beside her and lean on her shoulder as she nursed his knee.

“Yeah but not _together_! And I lied about the sweatpants actually.”

“WHAT?!”

Semi watching as his parents playfully bickered with each other. They were both over forty years old but almost never acted like it. It reminded him a lot of his own bickering with Tendou and their little spats that could go on for hours. Tendou’s antics, which Semi had so fondly become accustomed to over the past three years, always made Semi smile. Recalling that he would see him tomorrow he rushed to leave the room, but was disrupted by his father.

“Wait, Eita, is Ayako asleep?” Kiyoshi asked. Semi’s younger sister had a habit of waking up even after her parents helped her fall asleep.

“Yeah she is, I checked earlier. Do you want me to check again?”

“No it’s fine, you might wake her. Are you still dropping her off tomorrow?”

Oh shit. “Oh, yeah I am.” Semi had forgotten he was taking his sister to a movie outing with her friend and their parents. _I should tell Satori before I sleep._

“Okay goodnight.”

“Night, Eita!” His mother smiled, waving him off.

Semi mumbled a goodnight in response and left the room. Walking up the stairs he felt a buzz in his pocket. It had completely slipped his mind that he came downstairs for his phone. Taking it out, he glanced at the screen and let out a loud groan.

『　20 messages from Satori　』

 _Wait - Only twenty? That’s a change._ It was far from uncommon for Semi to come back to his phone after a few hours and see a large number of unread messages from Tendou. A part of him dreaded the often useless content, while another part of him was at least mildly delighted to see Tendou’s name flash across his screen.

But before Semi had a chance to swipe his screen and type in his passcode, his phone buzzed again.

『　21 messages from Satori　』

Semi paused, mid-step. _Oh my God._ From experience, Semi knew that Tendou wouldn't stop till he received a response, so he sat down on the stairs and opened his messages.

 **Satori [22:31:32]** : EITAAAAAAAAA  
**Satori [22:33:21]** : y r u ignoring me? :(  
**Satori [22:33:50]** : is it bcos im 2 beautiful 4 u?  
**Satori [22:34:31]** : ༼ ༎ຶ ෴ ༎ຶ༽༼ ༎ຶ ෴ ༎ຶ༽༼ ༎ຶ ෴ ༎ຶ༽ happy halloween!!!!!!!!  
**Satori [22:34:53]** : thats 3 in case u cant count  
**Satori [22:35:12]** : 1 4 every year weve been friends

Semi paused. _Fourteen? What? Oh… one for…_ He sighed. Semi thought of all the times he had asked Tendou to stop speaking in numbers and laughed at his adamant refusal to do so. Asshole.

 **Satori [22:36:15]** : Eita I have an important question to ask you  
**Satori [22:39:22]** : ok u didnt reply but im gonna ask u anyway  
**Satori [22:40:07]** : what r ur thoughts on nickelback  
**Satori [22:40:38]** : ♫♫♫ Time, is going by, so much faster than I  
**Satori [22:41:11]** : And I'm starting to regret not spending all of it with you  
**Satori [22:41:46]** : Now I'm wondering why I've kept this bottled inside  
**Satori [22:42:15]** : So I'm starting to regret not selling all of it to you  
**Satori [22:42:29]** : So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know  
**Satori [22:42:44]** : You're never gonna be alone from this moment on  
**Satori [22:43:26]** : If you ever feel like letting go, I won't let you fall  
**Satori [22:43:59]** : You're never gonna be alone  
**Satori [22:43:14]** : i give up i cant do it anymore ~~~~~ that was hardddd :(

Semi shook his head. _Why is_ he _complaining when he was the one who just copy pasted all of that…_ As much as he hated to admit it, Semi was laughing at the lyrics. But as he read them in his mind, sitting alone on his stairs, he felt a fluttering in his chest. _I’m never gonna be alone huh?_ He smiled. _I hope you mean it, Satori._

 **Satori [22:44:22]** : neesan introduced the band to me  
**Satori [22:44:22]** : she made me listen 2 the song 8 times i nearly died 2day ʕ ಡ ﹏ ಡ ʔ  
**Satori [22:47:03]** : would u prefer if i sang u kyary pamyu pamyu lyrics

With a breath of relief, Semi realised he had finally waded through the messages. But he saw that Tendou was writing another message and responded quickly.

 ** **Eita** [22:47:42]** : no  
**Satori [22:48:09]** : EIIITTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
**Satori [22:48:26]** : u left me for so long (༎ຶ⌑༎ຶ)  
****Eita** [22:49:10]** : sorry, phone was charging downstairs and i just got it  
**Satori [22:49:47]** : well did u enjoy the nickelback?  
**Eita  [22:50:22]** : i feel like a part of my life ended and ill never get it back  
**Satori [22:50:59]** : u wound me eita  
**Satori [22:51:13]** : also damn it y r u so slow at replyin  
******Eita**** [22:52:39]** : you give me a headache thats why 凸ಠ益ಠ)凸  
******Eita**** [22:52:47]** : anyway  
******Eita**** [22:52:59]** : i forgot to tell you but i have to drop off ayako at the cinema tomorrow  
**Satori [22:53:21]** : !!!! ayako?!?? can i see her b4 u drop her off?  
******Eita**** [22:53:42]** : yeah, its been a while since you last saw her right?  
**Satori [22:53:55]** : ye  
**Satori [22:54:17]** : i miss her, she has better fashion than u  
******Eita**** [22:54:36]** : fuuuuuuuuck youuuuuuuuuuu  
**Satori [22:54:54]** : wow eita no need 2 swear its not my fault u suck at dressing urself  
******Eita**** [22:55:11]** : im going to sleep  
**Satori [22:55:38]** : SWEET DREAMS PRINCESS xoxo  
******Eita**** [22:55:47]** : 凸ಠ益ಠ)凸

With a loud groan Semi stood up and walked back to his room, throwing his phone onto his desk chair as he walked in. He wanted to slam himself onto his bed and go to sleep but couldn't even see the covers under all his clothing. Before he cleaned up though, he took a look in his mirror once again. _He'll probably still hate this._ Semi wanted to impress Tendou, prove to him his sense of fashion wasn't as bad as he made it seem. But knowing himself, and most definitely knowing Tendou, it would probably still end in bickering. And he couldn't really be unhappy with that; it was what he was used to, what he was comfortable with.

Feeling his drowsiness take over, Semi changed back into his sweats and tank top, and pushed all his clothes into a heap on the floor. Turning off the light, he crash landed face first into his bed with a grunt. Semi thought that with the way his emotions had been acting up he'd be lying awake in the darkness, but in almost an instant he was asleep.

\------

"NIIIIII-SANNNNNN!!!” Ayako was pulling on Semi’s hand as the two walked through the large department store, trying to find the meeting spot Tendou had mentioned.

“AYAKOOOOOOOO!” Semi called back in the same tone. He gave her hand a little squeeze as he dragged her along.

“Niiiiiii-saaaaaan, will you carry me?”

“You know I'm not strong enough to carry you anymore.”

“Ehh… but you're so strong when you play volleyball!” Ayako huffed. Her favourite thing in the world was to always be carried everywhere she went. Their parents had wondered if she was just lazy or perhaps it was the higher view that enticed her, but whatever the reason, a day never went by without her asking to be carried around. Luckily for Ayako, either her parents or Semi would always oblige, finding it impossible to say no to that smile of hers.

“EITA!” Semi glanced up at the sound of Tendou’s voice. He looked around wildly, forgetting about Ayako’s pleas, and spotted Tendou grinning from a few metres away as he ran towards them.

“SATORI NII-SAN!!” Letting go of Semi in an instant, Ayako ran to Tendou with her arms spread open.

“AYAKO-CHAN!!” Tendou responded, leaning down to pick her up.

“I can't believe you carried her straight away,” Eita laughed. It made his heart feel warm to know the two of them were so happy to see each other again.

“I can't believe you weren't carrying her this entire time.”

“YEAH! SATORI NII-SAN IS STRONGER THAN YOU, NII-SAN!” Ayako said with a sense of seriousness, only to be met with Tendou’s loud laughter. Throwing her a high-five, he winked at Semi, who was now pouting.

“By the way Eita, what the f – ” Tendou paused. “Hey Ayako-chan, look over there!” He pointed in the opposite direction of Semi drawing her attention away from two of them. Looking back at Semi he mouthed ‘fuck,’ continuing, “– is that outfit?”

Semi kicked Tendou’s foot in response. “What’s wrong with _yours_?!? Where the f – hell are you going dressed like that?” Semi let out a laugh as he gave Tendou a full glance - soaking up his leather jacket and black jeans combo. He wasn't quite sure why he laughed or what he was making fun of. In fact, he was kinda of in awe at how good Tendou looked, his red flannel shirt oddly matching his red hair, and the sleek black look almost fooling Semi into thinking Tendou was incredibly attractive and not just the snarky idiot he knew so well.

“REALLY? Coming from the guy in DOUBLE DENIM? Where did you even find a denim shirt with a dartboard on it?” Tendou let out an exasperated sigh. He never could wrap his head around the somehow amazing skill Semi had when it came to clothes. And by amazing it was really just amazingly disastrous.

“But it looks good.”

“It makes me want to throw darts into your torso.”

“Yeah well every time you open your mouth I want to throw darts into your eyes to shut you up.”

“I don't think that would work, I'd just start screaming.”

“Shut up, Tendou.”

“Ayako-chan do you think I should shut up?”

“No, I love Satori nii-san!” Ayako stuck her tongue out at Semi and turned back to Tendou, hugging his neck tightly. Tendou squeezed her back and snickered at Semi, knowing in advance that Ayako would be on his side.

“Enough betrayal, your movie starts soon doesn’t it?” Semi glanced at his watch. _10 minutes, huh?_

“Do you know where the cinema is?” Tendou asked.

“Not really.”

“Well luckily for you, I do, and I know a shortcut.” Tendou grinned.

Still carrying Ayako, and half running, half power-walking, Tendou led Semi to the entrance of the cinemas in a matter of two minutes. The two boys met with the family Ayako would be spending her day with, and made polite small talk before passing her on to them and waiting until they were out of sight inside before leaving the theatre’s entrance.

“So…”

“WE GO COSTUME SHOPPING!” Tendou cheered loudly, attracting the attention of a few passersby on the street. Semi hurriedly pushed him back towards the department store, with a shake of his head.

“I’m sure you think I’m embarrassing but I should remind you, you’re dressed like a denim human dartboard.”

“Shut up.”

Tendou grinned and draped an arm around Semi’s shoulders, almost laughing right into his ear. For once, he didn’t smell like old volleyballs and sweat, and Semi couldn’t help but smile. The times he was with Tendou when they weren’t at training or at school were his favourite moments. Things were always the right amount of comfortable with a sprinkle of spontaneity that, more often than not, let Semi learn little things about Tendou. Like how Tendou likes putting fries in his burgers, how he hums the exact same tune every time he takes out his wallet, how he raises his eyebrows without realising when he’s reading; the list goes on.

“Why are you smiling like that?” Tendou had lowered his voice but he spoke right into Semi’s ear, causing him to jump just a little.

“Just thinking about how much I hate you.”

“Aren’t you just the most caring friend.” Tendou’s resting glare didn't last for long, a smile creeping onto his face. Semi simply responded by knocking his head against Tendou’s.

“More importantly, look.” He pointed ahead at the store that Tendou had been raving on about for almost two weeks. It was a well known store, full of high quality cosplays and special Halloween and other seasonal themed costumes; just what Tendou wanted.

In an instant Tendou had run off, going straight for the cosplay aisles, while Semi trailed into the store after him, looking around at the variety of costumes and the different kinds of customers browsing the clothing.

“Hey, Eita, how do I look?” Tendou called out.

Semi looked over, expecting something stupid and he wasn’t disappointed. Tendou was wearing a short orange bob wig, the hair barely covering his own spiked red hair. He looked like the beginning of a rainbow and it took everything Semi had to not burst out laughing.

“Nico Nico Nii!” Tendou called out in a terrible high pitched voice. After hearing that, Semi lost any control he had and half the store’s customers turned to see him almost laughing himself to the ground.

“Fuck, Tendou.” Recovering, Semi just shook his head. “Wrong girl.”

“I was testing you.” Tendou had taken off the wig and started wandering off, grinning to himself.

“Liar.”

Tendou turned back to stick his tongue out at Semi before disappearing behind another aisle.

Shaking his head again, Semi laughed a little. _Ah, I love him._ As he stayed back to put the wig back on its shelf properly, the thought lingered a little longer than he would have liked. _I love him? In what way? Do I love him as a close friend? Do I love the idiotic things he does? The way those things make me feel? Or is it more than that?_ In the three years he had known him, Semi hadn’t been able to understand his feelings for Tendou for the majority of it.

Three years felt like a long time, when Semi thought about it, and there were so many things that had happened since they met as first years. Their friendly competition to make it to the first string before the other, staying back together after training, being in the same class in their second year, falling asleep at their late-night study sessions. His time with Tendou made up a huge part of his memories of the three years altogether, but so did all the heartache that he couldn’t forget. Missing their first cultural festival together, being separated at one of the school trips, no longer being able to play official matches with him, and worst of all, the countless days where he wished he could just be upfront with how he felt.

The more Semi mulled it over in his head, the more confused he became. Yet, for the time being it didn’t really matter what his feelings meant. All that mattered was Tendou was with him now; he was by his side when he needed him most. He took a deep breath. _I’ll like him no matter what._ Yeah. That was enough.

His phone buzzed repeatedly in his back pocket, pulling him out of his thoughts.

『　3 messages from Satori　』

 **Satori [11:44:36]** : im in the changerooms  
**Satori [11:44:42]** : come  
**Satori [11:44:59]** : i need opinions

 _Oh my God. He's so fast._ Semi hurriedly put his phone back and made his way to the changing area at the back of the store. As he walked into the aisle he noticed only a few doors were closed.

“Tendou?” Semi called softly.

"I'm here!" Tendou yelled back.

Semi flinched as he heard Tendou's voice coming from the back corner of the small aisle of changing rooms. The other two occupied rooms were on the end closest to Semi and the few stalls in between were empty. Wanting to avoid making much noise in the quiet space, Semi walked up to Tendou's stall and pushed on the door, expecting it to be locked and only hoping to alert Tendou that he was outside without having to talk. Yet to his surprise, the door pushed wide open.

Semi fell forward slightly, having lost his balance. He looked up and saw Tendou's bare back, his arms lifted up as he removed his shirt. _Wh –_

As Semi looked at the mirror and realised he had walked in on Tendou changing, he could already feel the blood rushing to his face. _Shit._ In the instant Semi had opened the door, Tendou's shirt was covering his face as he pulled it off and Semi was beyond glad that Tendou wouldn't have to see his face this red. However, the elation was short lived. In one swift movement Tendou had pulled the shirt off and turned around, but for Semi it felt like a whole minute.

It wasn't like this was the first time Semi had seen Tendou changing, and it certainly wasn't the first time his heart had skipped a beat at the sight, so why was this any different? All he ever had was swift side glances in the locker room and watching him from the other side of the gym while pretending he was looking at the wall. Semi knew he shouldn't be staring so closely at Tendou but he couldn't look away. The curve of his back, his shoulders pressed together, the view of his torso in the mirror; Semi wanted to reach out and touch him, feel the warmth under his hands. He wanted it more than anything.

"Ei –" Tendou stopped abruptly, staring at Semi. Semi's face and even his ears were flushed a bright red and he eyes were focused elsewhere. He twitched at the sound of Tendou's voice and he pressed his hand against the door to push himself upright again.

"I –"

Like Tendou, Semi forgot his words as he took a proper look at Tendou's face for the first time since he had opened the door. His hair was slightly disheveled, a few strands falling on his forehead and his mouth was open ever so slightly. But the one thing that really caught Semi's attention was that Tendou's cheeks were pink. He was blushing.

"Oh my God." _Did I just say that out loud?_ Just as Semi reached up to cover his mouth in a panic Tendou moved all too quickly. He grabbed a hold of Semi's wrist, pulled him into his body, kicked the door shut, and locked it with his free hand.

 _Oh my God._ Semi had slammed into Tendou, one of his hands now on Tendou's chest, the other by his side, still in his grip. His face had somehow found its way to Tendou's neck and he was nestled in closely. And to top it all off, Tendou's other arm was now loosely wrapped around Semi's waist, holding him in place. _How did this happen..._

Semi wanted to speak up, he wanted to say something, anything. But he didn't have the slightest clue what to say. _What the fuck can I even say right now? Oh Tendou, sorry about that. Sorry for what? Sorry I stared and started blushing? Fuck... how embarrassing..._ There wasn't much Semi could think of to help dispel the tension. In fact, he barely understood what had happened, let alone what to do about it. As he stood there breathing shallowly, Semi started to really take in Tendou's presence.

The two of them were breathing almost in time with one another and Semi's hand could feel Tendou's chest rising with each breath. His heart was beating steadily, but faster than Semi had expected, and his breathing quickly became a bit erratic. Semi could sense the warm air on his neck, making him feel hotter, like the clothes he was wearing were too tight, like everything was burning. It was a peculiar feeling. He was this close to Tendou, in his arms, touching him, and yet it didn't feel real. It felt like another dream, like all these sensations were just a part of his imagination. _They had to be, right?_ Semi couldn't believe it. But he wanted to.

"You're breathing down my neck." Semi's attempt to speak up came out more like a squeak, his voice so quiet he wasn't sure if Tendou had heard.

"And you're breathing _into_ my neck." Tendou's voice was probably just as quiet, but it felt so loud with him talking right into Semi's ear.

"Oh." Semi moved his head out of the crook of Tendou's neck and glanced at the mirror. His face stood out against the image of Tendou's pale back, the red in his cheeks still present, and he quickly readjusted again to look at the floor. _What am I even doing? I should let go._ But his body did the opposite, his fingers pressing harder against Tendou's chest without him realising.

"Now you're squeezing your fingernails into my chest." Tendou laughed softly.

"Fuck, sorry." Just as Semi released his fingers, Tendou let go of Semi's waist and reached his right hand up to catch Semi's other wrist, moving his left arm to hold onto his waist instead. He pulled him closer, yet again, making Semi realise he had subconsciously been backing away.

"I don't mind being your stress ball."

"What?"

"Sorry. I don't know. That sounded better in my head." Tendou lowered his voice with a sigh, sending shivers down Semi's spine. "I just didn't want you to let go."

 _He didn't want me to let go? What?_ Semi sighed. _Damn it, Satori. What are you doing to me?_ Everything that had happened in the last few minutes went completely against what he was used to. And for someone who took comfort in routine, Semi was at a loss.

"What are we doing?"

"I don't know."

"That doesn't help."

"I'm sorry. I just –" Semi had never heard Tendou like this. He sounded different, almost vulnerable. He felt Tendou's head turn away. "When I saw you blushing like that I just wanted to hold you."

Semi could only respond with silence. He was unsure of what to say; unsure of whether he was reading between the lines or if this any of this really meant what he hoped it did.

"Did I fuck up?" Tendou whispered, almost more to himself than to Semi.

"No." Semi reached up and grabbed onto the back of Tendou's neck, shuffling closer. "I'm just processing."

"Can I ask you something, Eita?"

"What?"

"What are you thinking right now?"

"Your neck is sweaty."

"So are your hands."

"Let go then."

"I don't want to."

Semi smiled at their useless banter. For a moment he almost forgot the part of his relationship with Tendou that he took the most comfort in, but he knew he couldn't keep avoiding things. He knew the more he wanted to run away the more he would regret it.

"How much do you want to know?"

"As much as you're willing to share." Tendou said as he slowly rubbed his thumb against Semi's wrist.

Semi sighed for what felt like the fiftieth time. "I don't know... I keep thinking that none of this feels real. I mean, I know it's real. But I always thought I was the only one who felt differently and I didn't want to say anything and ruin it all but I –"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down, you're talking too fast." Tendou squeezed Semi's hand, stopping him abruptly.

_I feel like I'm going to die from embarrassment. Why did I go off blabbering like that? Wait, no. This is better. I should just tell him how I feel. Ah, fuck this._

"It's okay, I get it. After all, I'm sure it's hard to resist a babe like me." Tendou whispered into Semi's ear with a grin, to which Semi responded to with a knock to his knee.

"OW. Fuck you, Eita." Tendou let go of Semi’s wrist to rub his knee with a frown.

"You deserved that."

Their attempt to stay quiet in the change room wasn't going very far with the two breaking out into laughter. Semi's nerves were taken over by a wave of relief, and he was glad that despite whatever the hell was happening with the two of them now, things hadn't changed all that much.

Getting his breath back, Tendou exhaled slowly, before looking away from Semi as his cheeks darkening ever so slightly.

"Eita, I like you."

 _Oh my God._ Semi, who had also looked away and had only heard those words uttered so softly, felt his face break out into a wide smile. Biting his lip to control his grin, he burrowed his face back into Tendou's neck. _Oh my God... after all this time... to think I'd actually hear that from him..._

Tendou leaned his head back and covered his face with his hand. "This is so fucking embarrassing."

"You don't fucking say." Semi laughed.

He reached up to Tendou's face, moving his hand away, and slid his thumb down to his chin, pulling him closer. As he looked right at Tendou, face to face, he thought his heart might just burst.

"Satori."

"Mm?"

Semi grinned. "I like you too."

Without warning, Tendou leaned forward and kissed Semi in an instant, taking him completely by surprise.

"What th –" Stunned, Semi could only stare back at Tendou. _Why the hell did I fall for a guy with zero impulse control..._

"Sorry." Tendou looked away again, blushing with a childish pout. He might have said sorry but he certainly didn't look like he regretted it.

"Do you always act without thinking?"

"You've known me long enough to know the answer to that question."

_This asshole..._

"Really now? Hmm, I don't think I know what you're like at all." Semi snickered. "Do enlighten me, Satori, did you just kiss me on impulse?" Semi's heart may have been beating hard enough for even Tendou to hear it, just like Tendou's was for Semi, but that didn't stop him from wanting to torment him. Just a bit.

"Oh? Should I remind you what I'm like then?" Tendou spoke up, rising to the challenge.

 _Shit._ Semi had hoped Tendou would whine his name and cave in but instead he did the complete opposite. A shiver ran down his spine.

"I don't need remin –" Tendou pressed his lips against Semi's again, cutting him off. But this time Tendou didn't pull back straight away, and without the slightest desire to retaliate, Semi kissed him back.

Tendou's lips felt soft, almost too soft, his touch filled with a sense of hesitation. So Semi kissed him harder, pulling him closer by his neck. He wanted to feel his warmth, feel the hot sensation of his mouth against his own. _Come on, Satori._ And Tendou obliged. He pressed his bare chest against Semi, the hand lying loosely around his waist making its way into the back of Semi's shirt, his other hand moving up to hold his face. Semi found himself gripping tighter onto his chest as he felt Tendou's tongue against his lips, and his eyes fluttered open slightly with a moan. Just as Semi reached his hands into Tendou's hair, changing the angle of his neck slightly, Tendou's hand slowly roamed away from Semi's back and his fingers trailed up along his chest until he brought them out of his shirt and up to his face. As Tendou rubbed his thumb against his cheek, Semi thought he might just melt in his hands, and he pulled away to catch his breath.

"This feels so good." Tendou sighed as he moved to wrap his arms around Semi, hugging him tightly.

 _Was he always this touchy-feely?_ Semi stood in Tendou's arms, breathing heavily as he tried to take in what had just happened. After all the days and months of thinking he had to hide his feelings for Tendou, now he knew he didn't need to. _I should've just said something sooner._ But it didn't matter. He was here with him now. He liked Tendou and Tendou liked him back. _We actually kissed... in the changing room of a cosplay store, at that..._

“Ah, Satori?"

"What?"

"I’m as happy as you are, but at what point do we leave the changing room?”

“I don’t want to leave.” Tendou mumbled into Semi's shoulder, lowering his head.

“Well, you still need to get your costume and I still need to get new clothes. You keep complaining after all.”

“I’m not going to stop complaining until you start dressing like a sensible adult and not a five year old with no sense of colour co-ordination.”

“I’m seventeen.”

“Until you start dressing like a sensible teenager and n–” Semi interrupted him with a kiss, short and sweet. He grinned at the sight of Tendou blushing in surprise. _Ah... revenge feels good._

"Looks like I have a new way to shut you up now."

Semi's smirk was short-lived as Tendou grinned back.

"That goes both ways."

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, thank you to [Isy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/memorde/pseuds/memorde) for beta reading, and thanks to [Phoebe](http://archiveofourown.org/users/toffeepotatoes/pseuds/toffeepotatoes) and [Mandy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/nautilics) for helping me along the way and keeping me sane!! *blows kisses at you guys* 
> 
> On Semi's family, here's the kanji for the names + meanings (their personalities are a little bit inspired by the kanji meanings!) 
> 
> \- YUZUKI 優月 from 優 (yu) "gentleness, superiority" and 月 (zuki) "moon"  
> \- KIYOSHI 清 means "pure"  
> \- AYAKO 彩子 from 彩 (aya) "colour" combined with 子 (ko) "child"
> 
> Also, forgive me for the Nickelback, I included it because when I was writing the beginning months ago, I was thinking about how a certain someone used to make Nickelback amvs and well... the song fit... (Cara, if you're reading this, I'm sorry, also I miss you)
> 
> Thanks for reading (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


End file.
